To Zanarkand
by telcontarian
Summary: Rikku is kidnapped and forced to sell her body. She is taken in by Auron and finds happiness. But will this simple emotion be outlived as the world that she knows crumbles down around her? Aurikku. AU.
1. Chapter One

To Zanarkand

By Tari

**Hey! I have had this idea in my head for a while – but decided to wait until "Unbreak My Heart" was finished before I started expanding the plot or even started writing this. This is my first attempt at AU so I apologise if this is not very original. I know that the plot will probably raise a few eyebrows at first, but I do not intend to carry out the original setting for very long. Perhaps just the first and a small part of the second chapter will take place in the brothel.**

**Rikku, the Princess of the Al Bhed is kidnapped from her home and taken to Zanarkand, where she is forced into work for an evil man who intends to sell her body for money. Auron, who regularly visits the brothel to "wind down" comes across the girl and is repulsed by the situation in which she has found herself in, inevitably rescues her. Living with Auron, Rikku has found happiness, but will this simple emotion be long-lived as her captors return to seek revenge?**

**Quick note from me: Auron and Rikku are 35 and 17 respectively. Auron's personality and appearance pretty much follow the game – however, Rikku's character will be subject to change with the hardships she may face. Auron did not receive his scar from his battle with Yunalesca – you will learn later in the story how he acquired it. I haven't decided yet whether or not Yuna, Tidus and the gang will make an appearance at some point – watch this space!**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my beta, ImInDenial, who encouraged me to write this unique story and has even helped me to write some of it. I hope that this lives up to your expectations! Thanks for everything – huggles!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any associated characters. I do own the plot, kidnappers and manager of the brothel, though! OH! And I do own the gorgeous Auron figure that stands proudly on top of my television complete with katana and detachable fighting/resting arm that my best friend gave me for Christmas, however! Squee!  
**

* * *

Chapter One: Their Stories

Huddled in a miserable heap in a dark corner of the ornately furnished room, the tears continued to tumble endlessly down Rikku's cheeks, glistening like precious diamonds in the intensity of the starlight that filtered through the open window. In the streets outside, she could hear the animated chatter of the crowd; the soothing hum of the crickets' wings as life continued as normal in Zanarkand: blissfully unaware of the torment and cruelty suffered by the little Al Bhed who mourned for her lost innocence.

Her clothes torn beyond all recognition, Rikku remained crumpled and bleeding on the unforgiving floor. Her limbs aching from the horrors that she had been subjected to, the broken girl curled into herself, her battered body crying out in protest as she lay down upon the lush, thick rug that carpeted the whole room.

Her weary emerald eyes, shining with the evidence of her shed tears, closed defiantly as they fought to remember the hazy images of her past life. Rikku sniffled in the darkness as she struggled to remember the beloved faces of her family, their smiling faces almost lost to memory. Her life had been stolen from her: all evidence of her past scattered; her dignity molested by the pack of vultures that fought to tame her.

This was not as she had planned her future to be: the plaything of others as they existed only to seek forgetfulness in the company of vulnerable women. The path had barely unfurled before her feet when Rikku had been ruthlessly snatched from her home and brought here to Zanarkand where she had been forced to serve a cruel master: one who regularly beat her and expected the girl to earn her keep by selling her body for payment.

The torment she had suffered at the hands of her captors left her scarred both mentally and physically. Her weapons taken from her, Rikku was defenceless as she was repeatedly attacked, the countless blows reigning down upon her body continuously until she effectively passed out with the horrific pain. Her spirit broken, she existed only in their company as a hollow being, her eyes devoid of emotion as she surrendered herself completely to their superiority.

As every torturous second passed in the daunting presence of her captors, Rikku found herself thinking of her parents, the colour returning momentarily to her shrunken cheeks as she wondered idly whether or not her powerful father her sent out envoys to the numerous regions of Spira, his demands threatening as he continued in his relentless quest to rescue his only daughter.

Somewhere in the deepest chamber of her heart, Rikku knew that this surmise was probably accurate; however, the taunting words of her kidnappers echoed tantalisingly in the fragile confines of her mind, their false words powerful and overbearing in her weakened state.

"_They do not love you," _the vehement voices whispered to her in the overwhelming darkness, their clawing, vicious words scrabbling desperately at her consciousness. _"Your parents are happy that you have been taken from their midst. Your father wanted sons to rule his kingdom in his stead – not a worthless, despicable female like yourself."_

The door to the room creaked torturously open, drawing Rikku away from her thoughts as the heavy footsteps of the intruder were muffled upon the thick carpeting. Raising her red-rimmed eyes, she was met with a disgusted sneer from the owner of the establishment who threw revealing clothes in her direction, barely enough to make up for her lack of.

Rikku's gaze immediately lowered to her lap, regarding the outfit and wrinkling her nose in disgust at what she was being forced to wear. The delicate, rose patterned, pink skirt left nothing to the imagination whilst the matching shirt was little better, the skin-tight material indecently accentuating her developing curves. Sensing the upcoming rebellion, the manager leapt forward with an angry snarl, his filthy hands tangling in Rikku's dishevelled, golden hair, hauling her unceremoniously upwards until they were eye level.

The girl resisted the urge to recoil in horror as the man's putrid breath wafted over her face, spittle issuing from his mouth as he bared his yellowing teeth. "Do not expect to be treated like royalty here, you little slut," he yelled, releasing Rikku from his death-like grip and slapping her roughly across the face. "You have to learn that people in this city have to earn their living. Now get dressed before I throw you out on the street and leave you to the dogs." He backed away from the girl, his malevolent dark eyes seething with anger as he picked up the discarded clothes and threw them at her once more. "Now, I want you to treat this one real nice. He's a regular customer so if I hear of any of your nonsense tonight, I'll kill ya – understand?"

Rikku cradled her stinging cheek in her hand as her boss stormed out of the room, the door slamming in his wake and locking it, making the whole establishment tremor violently. His hand print smarting like an angry tattoo, tears escaped from her emerald eyes in the aftermath of the abuse. Through time, she came to realise that it was not the physical restraints that held her confined to this room – but simply the fear of what might happen if she was caught trying to escape.

Her limbs shaking with the knowledge of what was about to take place that night and the fact that she was powerless to prevent it, her lips began to quiver with barely restrained emotion as Rikku resigned herself to her fate. She silently dressed herself in the clothes that had been provided, praying to whatever higher power that was listening that she could be spared from the horrific deeds that she was to be subjected to this coming night.

* * *

Auron ran a distracted hand through his greying hair as he came to a halt outside the dilapidated building, eyeing the solid oak doors with a momentary bout of apprehension visible amongst the solemnity. Even though he visited this establishment on a regular basis, the warrior still remained doubtful of his continuous presence here.

Whilst it was true that the women here offered him a temporary release from all of the accumulated stress, Auron often found himself contemplating whether he was doing the right thing, entrusting his worries into the hands of the vulnerable women who worked here. He sighed deeply as his battle-worn, calloused hand reached upwards to trace the cruel scar that marred his handsome face.

The reward for his defiance of just punishment.

Auron knew that no woman could ever grow to love him – his personality, almost non-existent, gave him no cause to appear attractive in their eyes. He knew that many desperate women lusted after his succulent body – but he had no time to act on such fantasies. Hypocritical, considering his regular visits to the brothel.

Rubbing his unshaven chin in a thoughtful manner, Auron paid no more heed to his thoughts as he strode without hesitation into the building, his posture erect and uncaring.

* * *

The warrior entered the reception area of the brothel and approached the desk as he waited for someone to tend to his growing needs. Auron's long fingers rapped smartly on the wood, his other hand securing firmly around the neck of his sake jug which hung at his side. He took a deep gulp of the alcohol, feeling the effects quelling any doubt that still remained in his system. 

A floorboard creaked overhead and unconcerned; Auron reattached the container which held the strong beverage to the colourful beads that hung from the exterior of his coat. He fingered the beads reminiscently as the light bulbs which hung overhead began to flicker distractedly and this caught the man's attention. He took this time to regard the foyer in which he now stood as Auron continued to wait for assistance.

The small, dirty room greatly reflected that of the ones found on upper levels. The walls were damp, almost bare in many places and the lurid stench of rotting wood was overwhelming at first, but Auron had managed to block out the smell altogether. The carpet was ancient, worn away almost completely in places – covered in numerous holes and what looks suspiciously like mouse droppings. It was not the most pleasing sight to look at, but the elegant rooms at the top of the winding staircase differed greatly in comparison.

At long last, the owner of the establishment emerged from the direction of the stairway, his greedy eyes raking over the warrior's muscular body as he rubbed his hands together in earnest. He knew of the man's status in Zanarkand and all too well the copious amount of money that he paid for the women offered to him. _Punctual as always_he thought with a smirk, his body language betraying none of his inner thoughts.

"Sorry for the wait, good sir, there was a problem that needed to be dealt with."

Auron regarded the man with disgust as he licked his lips, his small, beady eyes filled with lust as he continued to ramble on, completely oblivious for the moment of his impatient customer. He stooped to retrieve the leather-bound book from a dusty shelf in the rickety desk, his shining, bald head bared to Auron as he did so. A moment later, the book was opened to reveal the youthful, incestuous faces of some of the women who worked here – their faces covered in a carefully crafted mask of perfection. Their haunting, hollow eyes, however, told the warrior a completely different story entirely.

The manager dramatically paused to wipe a bead of sweat from his brow as he barely spared a glance to the visages of the many women whose lives he had ruined – their faces frozen despite the passing years, their succulent lips held in a false, eternal smile.

Auron doubted whether most of these women were yet living, judging by the deterioration of the photographs.

Winking heavily at the warrior, his voice lowering considerably, the owner beckoned Auron to move forward as his dirty fingernails scrabbled at the corners of the yellowing pages, almost ripping them in his haste to reveal his intentions. "This one just arrived yesterday."

Finding the desired page, he pushed the book eagerly towards Auron, inviting him to look at a specific photograph indicated. "I have no doubt that you will disagree with me when I say that she is the prettiest little thing that you will ever lay your eyes on!"

His eyebrows furrowing, Auron lowered his single, functioning eye to the page, his breath momentarily constricting in his throat. Captivating emerald eyes stared sadly up at his scarred face, all traces of a smile vanished from her lips altogether. The girl's shining, golden tresses hung loosely about her youthful face, barely kissing the tips of her collarbone – giving the beautiful female the appearance of an angel. Her half-naked body was manoeuvred into a highly uncomfortable position, nevertheless alluring, to satiate the hunger of male visitors.

Auron felt his attention drawn once more to her eyes, shining with such an infinite sadness that he could never have felt possible. Of all the females depicted in the horrendous volume of choice, this was the only one who refused to wear a guise: she wore her emotions openly, visible for all to see.

"Her name is Rikku."

The warrior glanced up, unaware that his companion had been watching his reaction so attentively. A smirk played across the contours of his lips as he detected the hint of lust evident in Auron's eye: his yearning for the girl's body written clearly in the hazel depths.

Without waiting for an answer, he snatched the book from the warrior's hands, replacing it into the interior of the desk. He motioned for Auron to follow him as he turned toward the regal staircase which led to the upper chambers of the building.

* * *

As he followed the owner through the endless labyrinth of staircases and passages, Auron remained silent as he allowed himself to dwell on the image of the girl that was now deeply embedded into the recesses of his mind. As Rikku's mournful, emerald eyes continued to flit hauntingly in and out of his vision. He found himself wondering idly about her story: how young the unfortunate girl was; how she had made the irreversible decision to work here at this accursed brothel…

How many times Rikku's unwilling body had been forced into an act of violence that she had not assented to.

Hesitation immediately flowed like crimson fire through Auron's body as he realised that he was about to perform much the same thing. Mental images of the countless women he had used to relieve the accumulated stress appeared unbidden before his eyes, and realisation dawned upon the warrior that many of the courtesans may not have given their consent openly to the acts performed.

His fist clenching repeatedly, Auron sighed, deep grooves appearing in the delicate skin of his palm. The warrior's thoughts remained centred upon Rikku, her beautiful, jade eyes filled with such an infinite sadness that Auron had never known before.

He vowed not to pressure Rikku into anything that she did not consent to.

The staircase eventually came to an end and panting heavily, the owner motioned for Auron to follow him. The top floor was the most extravagant of them all; coeurl skin rugs lined the floors; the portraits of long-dead Maesters posing regally in their gilt frames. The warrior carefully avoided the accusing gaze of the Yevonites. Dwelling in the past was futile.

After what seemed like a millennia, he was brought to a stop in front of the final door on the hallway. Auron had visited this room before – the woman who awaited him was a courtesan with ivory skin, her startling blue eyes daring and adventurous, whilst her hair ran in streaming rivulets of ebony down her back. But, the obvious stated that this was not the same person.

Grinning widely at Auron, the owner slipped his hand into his trouser pocket, producing the key to the room moments later. Depositing the instrument in the warrior's outstretched hand; he turned to leave, looking over his shoulder with a final warning:

"Be gentle."

Sighing with indignation, Auron waited until the man was out of sight before turning toward the door, the metal cool against his palm. He could detect the faint stirrings of movement behind the door, indicating that the occupant of the room was currently preparing herself for the warrior's arrival.

His large hand rose automatically to his greying hair, his fingers running soothingly over his scalp. With a sigh, Auron inserted the heavy, silver key into the lock and all movements stopped together. Hearing a resounding click, he rapped his knuckles smartly upon the wood, before pushing the heavy door open and stepping into the interior of the room.

* * *

The stifling darkness was almost overwhelming and as Auron's eyes struggled to adjust to the different light intensity, his hand wandered to the small candle which he knew was situated atop the little table to his right. Lighting the candle with the matches provided, Auron held the utensil aloft, providing him with enough light for his unaccustomed eyes to probe farther into the room.

Rikku inhaled sharply, her senses heightened as the intruder enter the room, his gaze fixed intently upon her downcast face. She sat nervously upon the edge of the large, ornate bed, her fingers twisting anxiously upon her lap. Swallowing around a large lump that had lodged firmly in her throat, Rikku glanced up at her visitor through her long eyelashes, a small gasp escaping from her lips in the process.

Before her, scrutinising the Al Bhed's trembling form with a keen gaze, stood a very powerful man indeed.

* * *

**This is it for this chapter! I had intended to make it longer, but have been working on it for long enough and was keen to end it soon. So who is this intruder (yeah, right – as if you don't already know) and what does he want with Rikku? More importantly – will they, or won't they? I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter Two

To Zanarkand

By Tari

**Hey! Here's Chapter Two! Huggles and cookies to everyone who has reviewed my first chapter so far: Jaymo, ImInDenial, losttoxichope, forensicgirl21, Stickman0, Drachegirl14, jrockerwendie and katreena. You guys are the best!**

**Dedication: As well as this story being dedicated to ImInDenial, I would also like to have a sub-dedication to the awesome VivaLaKitty and losttoxichope. You rawk, guys!**

**I am really sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have had the biggest bout of writer's block recently is has been unbelievable. Also, I have been swamped with many exams recently – a couple of which are really important. I'll start working on Chapter Three now – but I also have a couple of challenges to get cracking on. I know that Drache's challenge is due at the beginning of April – and I have barely started!**

**I know that I keep saying this and not much happens – but I have a fortnight's holiday in a couple of weeks – and should be able to scribble happily on the first week. On the second week, I have to go into school for study support. GULP!**

**Please wish me luck with my writer's block! I have a feeling I am really going to need it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any associated characters. I do own the plot, the brothel, some minor characters – namely the brothel owner, the two kidnappers and any future characters who are not of FFX origin. I also own any clothes that Auron wears (that is not his traditional kimono and armour) which I take home and sniff on a regular basis.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Auron swallowed back the rising desire that he had encountered when he first laid eyes upon the frightened girl. Rikku's shining, golden hair was a beacon of light to counter the looming darkness, cascading down her back and shoulders, a surreal glow forming upon the crown of her head in the intensity of moonlight that bathed the interior of the room.

His hollow eyes travelled shamelessly downwards, drinking in every aspect of her highly desirable body as he could. Auron noted that as he continued his silent approval, Rikku tugged at the bottom of her skirt self-consciously, physically willing the hem to extend further and cover the copious amount of unveiled flesh.

A ferocious blush staining her cheeks, the girl raised her tear-filled eyes to Auron's, the key to her heart portrayed through the intensity of her gaze. A swift intake of breath escaped from her lips, her eyes growing wide as she focused upon the man who stood before her.

A prominent scar marred his handsome face, barely concealed behind the dark glasses that hid his eyes. His dark hair, prematurely peppered with grey and the lines that patterned his weary face, hinted that the warrior was in fact younger than Rikku had originally made him out to be.

The man had obviously been through a lot of trauma in his life that many were blissfully unaware of, preferring to keep his silent pain hidden behind the stoic barrier that had been erected around his emotionless heart.

The intricate red coat that the warrior wore over his normal garb hid the majority of his body from view, but Rikku could tell that the man was powerful.

She gulped as the visitor gestured for her to come closer.

Hesitantly, she left the safety of the bed, coming to a halt within inches of the waiting warrior, her face focused upon the floor in a timid gesture.

The man before her took a step forward, his large, calloused hands coming to rest atop Rikku's frail shoulders, his nimble fingers brushing lightly across her soft skin through the delicate fabric of the scant shirt that she wore. She could feel the man's gaze resting intently upon her downcast head, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Show me your face."

Rikku squirmed as she felt the warrior's hand cupping her chin, gently raising her head when the girl did not comply with his request. Still, Rikku blatantly refused to open her eyes, fearing the man's actions should her heritage be revealed.

Auron sighed at her defiance, one of his hands lowering to Rikku's waist to prevent further movement. He grit his teeth together as she recoiled from the unfamiliar touch, cursing fatalities upon the men who had obviously treated the girl very badly.

He ceased caressing her cheek; his hand coming to stroke the soft, golden locks of hair in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture.

"Open your eyes."

Slowly, Rikku opened one of her eyes, revealing the spiralled emerald orb that lay within. Auron could perceive the fear that permeated the depths: fear, the warrior reminded himself, that his very presence invoked.

"You need not fear me."

His words were soft and strangely comforting to her ears. Rikku chanced to look up at the gentle warrior, unaccustomed to being treated like a genuine person rather than as an object of lust.

Tentatively, her hand reached up of its own accord, removing the obscuring glasses from his face and placing them respectfully upon the small table. Her nimble fingers moved lower, swiftly unbuckling the straps that held his cowl in place and discarding it.

Auron made no move to refrain Rikku from her actions. Even though this stranger had invaded his personal space and was currently stripping the warrior of his dignity, he did not consider her a threat to his safety. Auron did not expect that many customers had shown the younger Al Bhed the same trust that he had bestowed upon her – and effectively wished to inform her that not all men were perpetual beasts.

Rikku raised her eyes to his, a silent question hidden in them. She cleared her throat, her voice hitching slightly with nervousness. "Who are you?"

"I am Auron," he answered, his low tone strangely soothing to the girl, calming her frightened nerves. Somehow, she knew that this strong, powerful man who now held her in his arms was unlike the customers who had taken advantage of her vulnerability before.

Although Rikku was still unaware as to the full extent of Auron's presence here, she felt as if his intentions were good, and that she could trust him.

* * *

Finally breaking eye contact with the girl before him, Auron's gaze was directed to the large, ornate bed, situated in the centre of the room. He held his hand out to Rikku who took the proffered limb, allowing the warrior to lead her over to the bed.

She sat nervously upon the edge, her long, nimble fingers smoothing out the creases of her skirt, before moving to tangle nervously in the folds of the silk coverlets. Rikku felt Auron move to sit on her right, both his presence and their present location combined now beginning to have an immediate effect on her heightened senses.

Every small sound or movement was picked up by Rikku's sensitive ears, her breathing heavy and coming in short gasps. She began to vividly remember the many men that had come before Auron, who whispered soft words of comfort in her ear and later mercilessly defiled her body.

A small whimper escaped past her lips and she turned her face away from the man beside her who was now unfastening the many buckles of his coat. He paused in his actions, frowning as he reached out, placing his large, rough hand over her smaller one.

Auron studied her quizzically, guiding her trembling body forward as a tear escaped from her eyes, trailing down the delicate skin of her cheek, glistening in the solitary ray of moonlight. Her head fell forward onto his strong shoulder, burying her face into the soft material of the warrior's undershirt. His muscular arms encircled Rikku's slim waist, cradling her lithe body as he offered the frightened girl what comfort he could.

He drew her further into his embrace, allowing her tears to fall steadily upon his bare shoulder. She continued to cry bitterly, her fragile frame wracking with the malevolent sobs that tore through her body. Auron patted her back awkwardly, unaccustomed to comforting weeping women. His deft fingers rubbed soothing circles over the soft hollow of her back, his large, calloused hands warm and soothing against her shivering flesh.

Gradually, Rikku's tears began to subside and she sniffled quietly against the crook of Auron's neck. His unique scent was intoxicating and Rikku felt as if she could drown in his presence. Carefully, he drew her away, the rough pad of his thumb brushing tenderly over her cheek, wiping away the few, resilient tears that still remained there.

Embarrassed at her emotional outburst, Rikku turned her face away from his intense stare, only to be refrained from doing so by Auron's strong hand hooking under her chin. Rikku gulped around the large, obscuring lump that had risen, unbidden, in her throat as Auron's calloused, but surprisingly gentle hands, moved to cradle her face, forcing their eyes to lock. A demure blush spread across Rikku's tear-stained cheeks as the intensity of the warrior's gaze seemed to pierce her very soul, his lips moving to kiss away the star-touched tears that littered her gentle features.

Her eyes drifting dreamily closed at the foreign sensations Auron was now inflicting upon her unresisting body, Rikku sighed as she was drawn further into the warrior's embrace, his welcoming touch feeling like heaven as his gentle fingers stroked her golden hair. Her ear pressed close to Auron's powerful chest, Rikku was lulled by the warm beating of his heart.

Disentangling himself from the girl's firm hold, the man held her at arms' length, studying her face. She was young: much younger than he had originally anticipated. Her youthful eyes sparkled in the starlight, the briefest hint of hopefulness lingering briefly behind the inclination of her emerald eyes – barely enough to acknowledge that she had not completely given up hope. He heaved a deep sigh, wondering what in the name had happened to this girl to reduce her to a complete state of nothingness.

He had a feeling he was going to find out.

Sighing, Auron pulled the girl close again. She was quiet; her energy spent by the numerous tears that she had shed. Reaching blindly behind him, the warrior groped in the darkness for his discarded coat, proceeding to wrap it around Rikku's shivering shoulders. Raising a heavily-scarred hand, Auron rubbed his aching temple, attempting to quell the pain that had risen there.

She did not belong in this accursed place. Although Auron had only known Rikku for a comparatively short time, he would not be able to live with himself if he allowed her to be subjected to this mental and physical torture that she had already been exposed to. There was little he could do for the countless women that had already chosen their fate – but Rikku was held here against her will; forced to comply with situations that had not been of her choosing.

"Rikku," he murmured, his soft, smoky voice rumbling through his chest, sending deep vibrations throughout his muscular body from where the girl still lay reclined against his torso.

She sniffled in response, her tentative fingers reaching out to caress the velvet folds of his coat that had been draped around her, pulling the material closer to her body. Placing her hands on his chest and using his body as leverage, Rikku manoeuvred herself backwards, her emerald eyes huge in the aftermath of her tears. She glanced timidly up at the warrior, studying his countenance from under her thick eyelashes. Auron swallowed at the scrutiny. He was aware of the trust that now existed between the pair now that Rikku had discovered his honourable intentions, but the intensity of her gaze was disconcerting. Especially in one so young. The warrior felt as if Rikku was delving directly into the deepest recesses of his soul, depicting his secrets with a single glance that left him naked before her judgement.

"Gather your things. You are coming home with me."

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. As I said before, I have had major WB, and I thought that it would be better to get something out rather than waiting for the plot bunnies to finish hibernating. Anyways, hopefully I should not take as long with Chapter Three - but you know how often I update!**

**Until next time,**

**Tari  
**


	3. Chapter Three

To Zanarkand

By Tari

**Hey! It's me, back with another chapter. I have the strangest feeling that it will take a long time to update again, though. Not quite got rid of this WB – tis like a continual illness. I would also like to say, and I have already spoken to Viva La Kitty about this, that I will no longer be updating "Please Remember". It was my first proper fanfiction on this site – and I know that there were some people out there who liked it – but I have went so long without updating and since then, I have moved onto other things. So, it's been officially laid to rest.**

**So, many thanks to Shirox, mirrors of illusion, Viva La Kitty, losttoxichope, imindenial, Albino Bebop, Drachegirl14, Angel Wings-008, wickedsugarrush, MakruTree, ShadowVixen, BlackWolfHellHound, ****Uchiha Kari, urascoldaswater and SkewedViolinist****for their kind reviews for Chapter Two. I'm really glad that you all like this story and are still following! **

**Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to BlackWolfHellHound. You encouraged me to continue writing, even when I had virtually given up. Thanks for giving me the push that I needed, and for believing in me. Hanon le.**

**Disclaimer: Tari does not own Final Fantasy X. I do own my copy of the game which was returned to me after nearly four months of going insane because I missed mentally undressing Auron every time he spoke.**

* * *

** Chapter Three**

Rikku stayed close to Auron as the unusual pair made their way down the endless flights of stairs, turning her face away from the countless lustful stares that were sent in her direction by the brothel visitors. A blush staining her cheeks, the frightened girl shied away from one bold man who dared to touch her, a small, pitiful whimper drawn from her lips at the physical contact.

"Has anyone seen to your needs yet?" His tone was suggestive and Rikku had to force herself not to vomit at the sight of his rotund belly hung over his belt, his putrid breath wafting unpleasantly over her face as his greasy hair swept unattractively to frame his lust-ridden face. "Guaranteed, I will keep you warm on this cold, lonely night."

She flinched as an arm was draped over her shoulders, pulling her closer to the person's body. Calloused fingers began to trace her skin in a familiar manner; causing Rikku to exhale the deep breath than she had been unintentionally holding. _Auron_… This unexpected stranger had come to be her salvation.

Beside her, Auron came to a sudden halt as he pulled Rikku against his chest, allowing her to bury her face in the crook of his neck. His hand falling to curl around her waist, the warrior glared down at the man who had touched her, causing him to cower; beads of perspiration breaking out on his forehead as he turned on his heel, almost tripping over his sandals in his haste to leave.

Auron watched the man intently as he left, his lips twisted in a vicious snarl, the hand that was not holding Rikku to him drifting casually over the hilt of his infamous sword, Masamune. He turned his gaze upon the remnants of the men who still lingered in their presence, regarding each one imperiously before they too fled before his wrath.

His expression softening, he turned his attention toward the shivering girl he held in his arms, lowering his face to level with her own. "Are you all right?" Auron asked gruffly.

Rikku's head rose at his soft words, the evidence of her unhappiness visible on her tear-stained countenance, nodding swiftly. Auron released her from his embrace, allowing Rikku to step back and readjust the coat around her slight frame.

Wordlessly, the warrior placed a hand upon her shoulder, encouraging the girl to keep moving as together, they continued their descent.

* * *

Finally coming to a halt in the main lobby, Auron cleared his throat to alert the manager of his arrival. Excusing himself from a preoccupied customer, the man who was responsible for the decline of so many young lives turned toward Auron, a wide grin spreading slowly across the swollen features of his face. He rubbed his fleshy hands together in anticipation, knowing that tonight, his payment would be vast.

Motioning for Auron to come forward, the warrior strode further into the interior of the crumbling room, his expression neutral and impassive as he regarded the man's reaction to Rikku standing huddled behind him, the enchanting, emerald swirls of her eyes barely visible over the confines of his coat.

Within seconds, the manager's face had turned dangerously red with barely-restrained anger, his small, watery eyes narrowing considerably with contempt for the collected man who stood before him, invoking his wrath.

Anticipating his fellow male's anger, the warrior swiftly moved to stand before Rikku, his large frame covering Rikku's petite form from the view of her "employer".

Auron could feel Rikku trembling behind him; her slight form visibly shaking as she was subjected to the impact of cruelty reflected in the man's cold, dead eyes, forced to relive the horror of the trauma suffered by the twisted heart of this ruthless man.

The warrior could feel Rikku clutching tightly to the soft material of his vest; could anticipate the deep grooves in the delicate skin of her palms as the girl's head fell forward onto his shoulder, her silent tears falling steadily to dampen his cloth covering his torso.

Seething with anger, Auron stared remorselessly down at the man whose corrupted, blackened heart had mercilessly defiled the lives of countless women; their innocence ravished and their bodies left broken, existing only as hollow shells. His fist clenching rapidly by his side, his long-deprived fingers itched for the hilt of his beloved sword. He wanted nothing more than to end the owner's miserable existence for all that he had succumbed women to.

As if sensing her protector's thoughts, Rikku's timid hand reached forward of its own accord to settle awkwardly over the prominent muscles in Auron's arm. Even through the haze of his furious, passionate rage, Rikku's presence seemed to seep through to his consciousness and the warrior turned to acknowledge his charge, his eyes softening momentarily. Despite the horrors that this young woman had been subjected to, Rikku's emotion-filled eyes spoke volumes. She possessed wisdom that surpassed that of any other female of Auron's acquaintance.

Squeezing her hand in reassurance, Auron nodded toward the damp, rotting wall where he wished Rikku to remain until his business tonight was settled. Sensing her hesitation and profound apprehension, the warrior's lips curved upwards in the briefest and rarest of smiles. His large, calloused hand settling protectively at the girl's waist, he stooped slightly, his lips poised at the delicate skin of her ear.

"No matter what happens, I am not leaving without you tonight."

* * *

Rikku turned her gaze away from the scene before her, closing her eyes as she tried to block out the image of the argument that was taking place, wishing that she could drown out the angry conversation as easily. Unnoticed by the pair, Rikku remained huddled in a corner, Auron's coat dwarfing her slight form.

Flinching at the violent gestures, she did her best to ignore the men who were now quarrelling over her. For a little over three hours, she had remained here at Auron's bidding. Shivering with the immense cold that permeated up through the bare floorboards beneath her, Rikku's cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment as she sought to conceal the clothing that gave her little warmth and modesty.

Turning gracious eyes upon the daring warrior who had unexpectedly come to her rescue tonight, Rikku struggled to comprehend what mysterious force had compelled her to trust him. Her father always told her that she trusted too easily; but ever since her arrival in the brothel, Rikku learned the hard way that the only person who she could willingly trust was herself. And yet, when someone had shown her a little kindness, impulsively, she had clung like a dependent child to this stranger, effectively allowing him to help her when before, her infamous stubborn attitude would have prevented such.

Rikku knew, however, that Auron was unlike any other man who she encountered at the brothel. Where many men would have – and in fact, had already – taken advantage of her vulnerable situation, Auron had not treated Rikku like a sex toy, but instead treated her like an equal. Although deprived of sight, Auron was able to delve into her soul and realise that unlike many of the willing women who had resigned themselves to their fate, Rikku did not sell her body through her own free will.

She was a prisoner in her own mind.

* * *

Casting a furtive glance in Rikku's direction, his eyes softening momentarily in compassion for the female, Auron turned his attention back upon the brothel owner, barely-oppressing the urge to strike him. Reaching into his robes, he extracted Gil, and placed it upon the counter to placate the man. "I will offer you twenty thousand Gil so that you might release this woman from your services."

Although the temptation to simply pocket the substantial money offered resided clearly in his eyes, the brothel owner sneered, his fleshy face becoming vicious and twisted in the weak light that issued overhead. "I will not allow her to leave these premises. She is royalty, and is in my service. She will remain here until the day she dies."

Finally, Auron's ire overpowered him. He drew his blade upon the owner, watching with some satisfaction as he began to perspire heavily, whimpers drawn from his trembling lips as his death loomed ominously before him. "I will not allow her to be subjected to such horrors. You do not possess the right to keep her. I have been tolerant tonight, but no longer. If you value your disgraced life, you will release Rikku into my service."

He could vaguely hear Rikku's voice in the background, her frail hands tugging insistently at his clothes as she earnestly attempted to prevent the warrior from carrying out his execution. However, he paid her no heed as his attention continued to focus intently upon the terrified man before him, prepared to deal swift justice.

With a wail of terror that invoked no pity in Auron's heart, the brothel owner flung himself at the warrior's feet, pleading for his life to be spared. Whilst he held little remorse for his would-be victim who deserved to die for the countless lives that he had wasted, he allowed Rikku's frantic voice to seep through to his consciousness, and he turned to the equally terrified girl, suddenly taken aback by the change that had taken place.

For in the enchanting depths of her emerald eyes, Auron found compassion there for the brutal man who had single-handedly destroyed Rikku's happiness. Despite the suffering endured at his hands, this remarkable woman silently wished for his worthless life to be spared.

Although Auron was a man who acted solely upon impulse and disagreed with the fact that the owner's life should be spared, he understood the message that was written clearly in Rikku's expressive eyes: she had seen enough violence and torture on her account, and did not wish for anything further to occur.

Reluctantly, Auron sheathed his blade. With one final disgusted look at the miserable heap before him, he placed a tender hand upon Rikku's shoulder, guiding her toward the exit, and together, they disappeared into the starless night.

* * *

**AN: Well, after many months of painstakingly writing this chapter, I finally have it finished.**** It is far from perfect, but I've been having a lot of trouble writing recently. I have even seriously thought about giving up countless times, as reflected in my profile. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I am really sorry about my virtually non-existent updates!**


	4. Chapter Four

To Zanarkand

By Tari

**Hey! I'm back with the fourth chapter of "To Zanarkand." Wow. Four. Big numbers.**

**I'm glad that there are a lot of people still following this story. To be honest, I thought that most of you would have given up all hope of me ever updating and just lose interest… I'm glad you didn't, because I love ya all. :D**

**So, many thanks to all the patient reviewers who have been waiting two years for one measly little chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: Tari does not own Final Fantasy X or any associated characters. Probably best I don't own it anyway. The plot would make your nose haemorrhage.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: All We Have Left**

The stars guiding the familiar path that stretched endlessly beneath his booted feet, Auron strode silently across the deserted street, mindful of the precious burden that he now carried in his arms. Glancing down once more, his stern countenance softened momentarily as his sole copper orb raked, unashamed, over Rikku's slumbering features; her beauty only heightened by the soft moonlight that whispered delicately across her skin as she slept.

Her face was blissfully peaceful now, showing none of the hardships that she had been exposed to in her short-lived life. The girl's soft eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks, corresponding to the blissful escape from reality that her dreams offered. Her full lips were parted, her breathing deep and even as the gentle breeze drifted dreamily through the waterfall of golden tresses that graced her delicate features.

Coming to a halt, the warrior manoeuvred the girl into the crook of his muscular right arm, his left hand rising to smooth the rebellious strands of flaxen hair away from her sleeping face and then adjusting the borrowed, crimson coat securely around her fragile frame.

Sighing and frowning a little, Auron's calloused fingers brushed lightly across Rikku's flawless skin, memorising every line and freckle that adorned her beautiful countenance. She was the exact opposite of everything that he entailed: the light to his darkness; the innocence to his sin; the hope to his despair. Despite being acquainted with the little Al-Bhed for a comparatively short time, he felt such an overpowering desire to protect her. Frowning slightly, he looked down as Rikku shifted slightly in his arms, holding herself against Auron's warm body as the cold, night air blew harshly over her face.

He recalled the countless women whose bodies he had lost himself in; kissed and touched and made ruthless love to in his effort to forget his past and free his mind of the black thoughts that plagued his consciousness. How many of those women had willingly allowed him to take complete control of their bodies? How many of those women's lives had Auron shattered? How many lives could he have saved? He vowed to curb his desires and ensure that he would never again play a role in the destruction of any woman's life. Although Rikku had been forced to grow up in the most horrific matter possible, Auron doubted that the girl had experienced the finer pleasures in life: the taste of a fine wine; the serenity of watching sunrise and sunset; love in the arms of a good man.

His grip tightened on the sleeping girl. He vowed to make the bastards pay for what they had done. This innocent girl had been subjected to the horrors of their world; a life that she had been shielded from and one that she had been broken into with overwhelming cruelty. She did not deserve this life. He silently swore that she would never experience harm by his hand. He gave a barely noticeable smile as Rikku nestled into what body warmth that Auron could offer, sighing quietly in her sleep.

Satisfied with her condition, Auron resumed his steady pace once more, melting into the shadows as they gradually overcame him, succumbing to the darkness as it threatened to envelop him in its smothering embrace.

* * *

The stars no longer visible in the pale sky, signalling the celestial hour before dawn, the faint stirrings of light beyond the horizon swept hesitantly across the plains of Auron's countenance, accentuating the lines of anger, compassion and worry that had accumulated there within the past few hours. Heaving a soft sigh of relief, his broad, muscular chest, which incidentally served as a makeshift pillow for the sleeping girl in his arms, swelled considerably under the protective armour which adorned his body.

Casting one final, cautious glance over the silent street, the warrior slowed to a halt, momentarily supporting his charge's weight in one arm, whilst the other fumbled blindly in the coat's numerous pockets, which was now draped like a blanket around Rikku's lithe frame.

Finally locking his long, calloused fingers around the old, metal key, Auron inserted the instrument into the lock and with a sharp twist, gained access into the humble interior which served as his home. Pausing awkwardly to remove his boots and dark glasses that concealed his eyes, he allowed his sole, copper orb to roam freely around the sitting room of his small home. The room was sparsely furnished; the pale walls decorated with shelves of books, a few mismatched chairs littering the bare floorboards which were visible even under numerous, thin rugs. A majestic fire burned softly in the centre wall, bathing the room in an almost ethereal light, its glowing embers crackling merrily in the grate.

Barely pausing to acknowledge his surroundings, Auron strode toward the adjoining room, cradling the slumbering girl's head as he squeezed his muscular frame through the narrow doorway. A large bed, barely visible beneath the crimson coloured sheets filled the interior of the room. A small passage, leading to the large window and a comfortable seat, was Auron's favourite place to peruse books at his leisure. The rose-coloured sky, slowly making way for the dewy dawn, was truly beautiful and Auron allowed his tired self to breathe in the promises of a fresh, new day. Pausing by a stretch of wall decorated by katana of several eras, the weary warrior deposited his young charge on the bed, removing her shoes and averting his gaze carefully as he manoeuvred the skimpy clothing from her body, dressing her in a soft, black shirt that would serve as suitable night attire.

Picking up the girl once more and cradling her against his powerful chest, Auron smoothed back the coverlets, lying Rikku in the centre of his bed and pulling the coverlets securely around her lithe frame. Rikku stirred in her sleep, curling up into a small ball and nestling deeply into the soft, feather pillow. Satisfied that she was comfortable, Auron turned to tug closed the heavy drapes, blocking out the soon rising sun that would disturb Rikku's slumber. Rubbing the bridge of his nose to assuage the ache that had developed there, Auron heaved a sigh as he settled himself in a worn chair in a dark corner of the room, pulling his coat around him as he drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

_Dazed, Rikku searched desperately for her brother, knowing that he was here somewhere in this vast expanse of desert. She was unable to see anything but the golden stretch of sand and unable to hear anything but the jeers of the men who were closing in around her. She willed her legs to move but her feet only sank further into the soft, golden sand, effectively pinning here there as the men came into view, eyeing the girl with a mixture of lust and distaste. Lust, as this beautiful creature was about to fall into their possession, distaste as they could not have any fun with this plaything._

_Rikku tried to scream; to call out for help from her brother - anyone - that would come to her aid but the sounds died in her throat as soon as the thought was formed. The men were drawing nearer now and she knew she was trapped. She knew she was going to become easy prey to these vultures. She was alone. She was defenceless against these beasts who had come for her, who were now advancing on the terrified girl, laughing and bickering with one another._

_Rikku could identify the leader clearly now: golden hair forced into an outrageous Mohawk style; a bare chest, barely discernable beneath a mass of tattoos; worn trousers held up by strips of leather. Spiralled, green eyes set above a sinister smile glared at her. Eyes, not unlike her own…_

_Brother._

* * *

Breathing heavily and trembling violently in the aftermath of her dream, Rikku sat upright in the huge bed, the covers pooling around her waist. She began to panic. The surroundings were utterly foreign to the bewildered girl, the clothes that she was wearing unfamiliar against her skin. She screamed, terrified that she was trapped in the realms of yet another nightmare. Terrified that her tormenters would return and further abuse her broken body until she gratefully succumbed to the escaping darkness.

Her legs kicked frantically at the restraining blankets, crying out as she fought to free herself; free her weak limbs from the bonds that held her captive, rendering her helpless as her captors laid waste to her body.

Rikku cried out as a strong arm held her tight across her middle, attempting to push the distraught girl back amongst the pillows. Her efforts doubled as she fought violently against this new restraint, believing herself back in the brothel where the disgusting men would shamelessly defile her body, the acrid stench of their sweat overpowering as they robbed Rikku of all innocence and dignity.

Auron grunted, attempting to maintain some level of control over the flailing girl who was fighting the warrior tooth and nail to break free of whatever night vision she was bound to. "Rikku," he ground out, stifling a groan as the girl's hand caught him squarely in the face in her panic.

"Rikku." His voice softened, coaxing the girl from her terror as he reached out and encased her violent hands in her larger, calloused one. His free hand sought her face, brushing tender fingers across the girl's cheek. Unfocused, spiralled, emerald eyes met Auron's lone, hazel one as he stroked Rikku's face, coaxing her from the remains of her nightmare as she calmed considerably under his gentle touch. "You are safe," he said simply, successfully managing to persuade the girl back onto the soft mattress and covering her with the warm blankets. "Sleep, nothing will harm you."

Nodding, Rikku relaxed, sinking into the bed as she allowed sleep to overpower her once again.

Edging away from the bed, Auron stole silently away from the room, entering the sitting room and lowering himself into a cold seat by the grate; the fire that warmed the cold room having long since burnt out. Glancing out of the window behind him and realising that it was a mere couple of hours after dawn, Auron cast his gaze towards a corner of the room where the Masamune lay idly. He pondered taking advantage of the early hour to train in the cool air, compose his body, mind and soul as he went through his exercises.

Frowning slightly, Auron shook his head resolutely, knowing that he needed to be nearby when Rikku woke again. Despite the hour, Auron reached over to the small table situated to the right of the chair that he occupied, pouring a little decanted amber-coloured liquid into a waiting glass. Toasting no one in particular, the warrior tipped the entire amount into his mouth.

With the morning light and his ire long since cooled, Auron's mind began to form rational thoughts. He had brought a girl home from a brothel and he had no idea what he was going to do with her. It had been the logical thing to do the previous night: take the wretched girl away from that accursed place and away from the unimaginable cruelty suffered at the hands of the brothel owner and of the numerous clients that she had been forced to entertain. Ensure that she did not continue to suffer from the actions of dishonourable men. Corrupt men, not unlike himself, who had visited the brothel on regular occasion. He could never return to the brothel, he could not hide her here forever. Sooner or later, she would desire to return to her worried family. Sooner or later, the owner would track the pair down, intent on revenge. Auron knew fully well that he was dealing with a broken woman, perhaps tainted far beyond himself.

He could not heal her. He was too wrapped up in his own sin. Overwhelmed by his own selfish desire for revenge, Auron was too consumed by his own past and numerous mistakes to be a solid source of comfort for the teenager sleeping soundly in his bed. His cold heart could not accommodate a sentient being in his miserable life. He was Auron: cold, uncaring Auron.

Picking up an open book that lay beside the crystal decanter, Auron momentarily locked his feelings deep in the recesses of his mind and lost himself in the novel until Rikku awoke.

* * *

A few hours later, fuzzy from sleep, the young girl woke to find herself very much alone in the blackened room. Shivering slightly, Rikku drew the blankets around her thin body, taking a deep breath and inhaling the semi-familiar scent of Auron clinging to the bedclothes like a second skin.

Her face took on a puzzled expression as she attempted to recall how and when she had been brought to Auron's house. Rikku's last conscious memory had been walking through the deathly silent streets of Zanarkand; always stumbling a few paces behind the silent man clad in red and barely able to see where her feet carried her as her young eyes drooped with weariness. Her eyebrows furrowed, recalling as Auron had paused in his large footsteps, turning and lifting Rikku into his strong arms. She had blinked sleepily up at the stoic warrior as he encouraged her to sleep.

Rikku blushed faintly at the memory, realising that Auron must have diligently carried his young charge the cold, lonely distance to his home. She moved, wincing slightly at the numerous aches assaulting her body at the simple movement. She wondered where Auron was - she hoped that he wasn't too far away. What if he was not at home and the men that haunted her sleeping and waking hours came looking for her in his absence? Rikku emitted a soft whimper at the thought, hoping that this was not the case.

Rikku gulped as she attempted to discern her surroundings in the stifling darkness. If this was Auron's bed, then where had Auron slept? And where was he now? She knew that she could not stay in this comfortable bed, in this darkened room for the rest of her life but she dreaded coming face to face with Auron. Although she knew that the man would never hurt her, despite being given the opportunity to prove otherwise, how would she react to him in the personal environment of his home? How could she face him, knowing that once he had wanted to possess her body in the most intimate of ways, but now wanted to help her?

The door creaked open slowly, drawing Rikku sharply from her thoughts. Her body tensed momentarily, remembering her captivity in the brothel and the fear that seized her heart whenever the door opened, revealing the next client eagerly waiting to ravage her unwilling body. She was no longer an innocent little girl, ignorant of the cruel ways of the world that she had been shielded from for the majority of her life. No, she had been forced to grow up and mature very quickly indeed.

Auron's solid frame filled the doorway as his remaining copper eye struggled to see into the interior of the room. As his sight adjusted slowly to the darkness, he realised that Rikku was awake and eyeing him with some apprehension. He cleared his throat gruffly. "Are you hungry?"

Rikku gazed back at him steadily, either unwilling or unable to answer his simple question. "Well?" he pressed further when he received no response. Rikku's stomach grumbled in reply to the unanswered question and she nodded hurriedly.

"Very well," Auron answered. "I will prepare you something to eat. Come." Rikku made no move to follow him. Realising this, Auron frowned slightly, noticing as she drew the blankets tighter around herself. He quirked an irritated eyebrow at her unfathomable actions.

"Auron," she managed to squeak, so quietly that the man in question strained to hear her next words. "I have nothing to wear."

Auron frowned momentarily before removing his crimson coat and once again surrendering it to the shivering little Al-Bhed. "You can wear this until we find you something more suitable." Depositing the coat on the bed, Auron turned on his heel and swiftly exited the room.

Rikku glanced at the discarded coat, regarding it silently before finally wrapping it around her slim shoulders. Why was this strange, stoic warrior showing her so much hospitality? She was little more than a prostitute, though not of her own choosing. Auron did not seem the type of man to shroud himself with acquaintances, close or otherwise and she was puzzled as to why he had opened up his home to her. Fear gripped her heart and she was left unable to breathe as a sudden thought flooded through her mind: how would she be expected to pay for her upkeep? Would he want to keep Rikku for his personal pleasure? What would happen to her when Auron's hospitality ran out? Would he abandon her to the ruthless streets of Zanarkand? A soft cry escaped, unbidden, from her soft mouth. Would her brief stay in his home be not unlike the life that she had experienced in the brothel?

Rikku flinched as Auron's voice came floating through the open door, his tone expectant as he waited for the girl to join him. Chewing her bottom lip nervously, Rikku pushed back the coverlets and crept silently away from the safe confines of the bed, drawing the borrowed coat a little tighter around her frightened body.


	5. Chapter Five

To Zanarkand

By Tari

**Not much to say here really… Except that by some miracle, two years has not passed by before this story has been updated. Thanks for the reviews and favourites. Though I love the fact that people like my story enough to fave it, I would love more reviews too! (: Sorry for not replying, but I do appreciate every single one of them.**

**I do not own Final Fantasy X or any related characters. I do own my thoughts, though I'm not quite sure whether that's a good thing or not…

* * *

**

Chapter Five

Nodding his head in acknowledgement as Rikku surreptitiously entered the room, Auron turned his attention back to the eggs that continued to crackle merrily in the open flame, betraying the thick atmosphere that had crept silently over the room and the occupants within. His sharp ears picking up no movement, Auron glanced quickly in Rikku's direction, noting that the girl stood in the middle of the floor, his coat dwarfing her tiny frame and her eyes downcast, not knowing what she should do.

"Sit." The command, breaking the sustained silence, caused Rikku to jump in fright and she perched awkwardly on the edge of the chair that Auron had gestured to, implying his wish for her to fill it. Rikku watched Auron wordlessly as he continued to prepare the meal, cooking a list of Spiran ingredients that smelled heavenly to her hungry body, but ones that she could not identify. A short time later, Auron set the plates, laden with delicious food, on the small, circular table and poured some orange-coloured liquid into glasses that smelled and tasted incredible to Rikku's parched mouth. Auron watched with disguised amusement as Rikku whispered her thanks and devoured the meal, moaning softly as the food lined her empty stomach. Auron refilled the girl's plate before finally turning to his own breakfast and eating at a slower pace as Rikku devoured her second helping within seconds. He wondered idly how long it had been since the girl had eaten.

The unusual pair ate in silence, casting covert glances at the other. As Auron gathered their dishes, Rikku sipped contentedly at her drink and gazed dreamily out of the window, relishing the warm air on her face and forgetting bitter reality for those few, precious, carefree moments. Auron watched her silently, his long, copper-coloured eye raking over his young charge's form, devoid entirely of lust. At this moment, it was unthinkable to imagine that the girl had been subjected to so many horrors in her short years. She had suffered terribly at the hands of countless men, her innocence undoubtedly shattered beyond all repair. Her short life had been marred with unimaginable cruelty and still, Auron did not know how Rikku had come to find herself in this repulsive situation. Unlike the other girls who provided their bodies for the plaything of men, Rikku had not come willingly. He cleared his throat gruffly, knowing that despite the pain that Rikku would undoubtedly be caused by being forced to recollect her life at the brothel, the only way that she would ever heal would be to share her memories.

At the sound of her name, Rikku turned, her unfocused eyes gazing unseeingly at Auron, still cocooned in her blissful moments of forgetfulness. "How did you come to be in that accursed place?"

Her façade crumbled. Reality came crashing down in a tumultuous wave of misery and cruelty and she flinched away from Auron, her emerald eyes spiralling with the onslaught of tears and newly-awakened pain. Her dishevelled form trembling from sickening memories, Rikku bowed her head, struggling to reign in her emotions. Auron inwardly cursed, wishing that he were able to offer the girl some source of comfort but after all, he was Auron: the stoic warrior who was not renowned for his kindness. The damaged, broken man who was too wrapped up in his own misfortune and misery to care for the woes of others. Hesitating briefly, he placed a gloved hand on Rikku's shaking shoulder, causing her to flinch at the contact. "You do not need to explain at present. When you are ready, I will listen to your story."

Rikku shook her head, raising her face to meet Auron's unwavering gaze. She sniffled, her lip trembling with the onslaught of emotion as the tears continued to cascade down her youthful face. "I was kidnapped," she murmured, her voice thick and shaking with the promise of unshed tears. "I was forced to work there. My father is the leader of the Al Bhed…" She trailed off, turning her eyes to the floor as her tears overwhelmed her. "There are many who are hostile towards my people. They long to see my father dead and his brats," she spat bitterly, "Slaughtered like cattle. My mother died in childbirth, bringing me into this world. They killed my brother, Keyakku, two years past."

"Who are they?" asked Auron quietly.

"Our enemies. The Al Bhed haters. They would have every last one of us killed and our race extinguished like candles. To them, we are the scum of the earth, barely even human. They came for me when I was working in the Bikanel Desert. I do not know how the enemy has learned of our new Home, but I think that there is a traitor among my people. They took me from Home, from my family. They are picking off my family one by one - they aim to destroy my father. Take everything from him and leave him a broken man with no children and no life.

"They hate us and they will do everything in their power to see us dead."

Auron felt uneasy at the girl's words. For some unfathomable reason, the Al Bhed were unpopular with many of Spira's citizens, but until this point, he could never have dreamed how badly the Al Bhed were discriminated and even hated. So, his young charge was the leader of the Al Bhed's daughter. He inwardly cursed at not establishing the identity of her father sooner. The enemy of the Al Bhed would not seek to kidnap a lesser member of their hidden community; they would have carefully targeted the greatest point of the hierarchy, a person who would be sorely missed and worth a kingly ransom. And who better to kidnap than the daughter of the leader of the Al Bhed?

Without a spoken word to his tearful companion, Auron swiftly rose from the table, drawing his muscular form to its full, intimidating height and causing Rikku to flinch. She knew that Auron was no fool: he had been aware of her frowned upon heritage for some considerable time. Did he despise her father like so many of those who inhabited their world? Despite rescuing and caring for her so diligently, was he going to abandon her to the ruthless streets of Zanarkand? Would her treat her as cruelly as her captors and disgusting "employer" before him had done? For the first time since their acquaintance, she was utterly terrified of the man who stood before her, whose powerful hands could effortlessly break her fragile body.

Without glancing in the girl's direction and remaining ignorant of the turmoil within the confines of her mind, Auron left the room wordlessly, his steel-booted feet echoing menacingly throughout the little house. Moments later, the sound of gushing water reached Rikku's ears and the echo of a frown ghosted her lips. Auron returned momentarily, beckoning the girl to follow him into the next room where a huge, copper tub filling with steaming, hot water greeted her. To her unclean flesh, it seemed like the appearance of an oasis in the middle of a scorching desert to a parched and weary traveller. Auron turned to Rikku, clearing his throat gruffly.

"There are some things that I need to take care of. The door will be locked and only I possess the key. You will be safe here." Glancing briefly at the girl, he nodded his head once and strode swiftly from the room. Listening hard, Rikku picked up the sounds of his exit, followed shortly after by the key turning in the lock, shutting her inside. Surprisingly, Rikku felt very little fear. No one could possibly know of her location, hidden away in the outskirts of the city. Even if she had a choice, still, Rikku would not leave the house. Better remaining here than exposing herself to the vultures of Zanarkand.

The water as hot as she dared, Rikku removed Auron's great coat from around her tiny frame, setting it carefully upon the soft rug that carpeted the small room. Rikku blushed softly as she removed the black nightshirt that Auron had surely clothed her in, before laying it tenderly beside the warrior's borrowed coat. Climbing into the bathtub, she hissed as she slowly slid her body into the scalding water. She hoped that the heat would help cleanse her physically of the unimaginable dirt that caked her skin. Dirt, that could not be seen by the naked eye, but which Rikku was undoubtedly certain tarnished her being with its presence. Dirt from the men that she had been forced to sleep with; dirt from the abuse suffered at the hands of her kidnappers; dirt from the harsh treatment that she had been subjected to at the mercy of the brothel owner… Her skin was crawling with pain and filth. Rikku reached for the small bar of soap, scrubbing vigorously at her skin. All too soon, her skin was rubbed raw from the almost brutal cleansing, but still she could feel the dirt that had accumulated on her body, burrowing deep into her skin. She could feel the dirt on her skin like pyreflies around the dead. Picking up the soap again, she continued to clean her body harshly once more.

* * *

Slipping the brass key into the pocket of his trousers, Auron rubbed tiredly at his face, feeling the mass of stubble from lack of shaving imminent. He felt naked without his trademark coat, unable to hide behind the cowl that shielded him from the glare of the public. He did not want their sympathy or kindness and he certainly did not want their anger and ignorance. He craved solace. He craved a companion. He was an anomaly, even to his own alcohol-rotted mind. He longed for the solitude of meditation. He yearned to trace the soft curves of a woman's body. A woman whose eyes would not narrow in fear or disgust or pity when he kissed her captivating mouth.

He felt vulnerable without the presence of his cowl. He feared that without the precious material to hide behind, his cowardice, weakness and fear would be laid bare for the world to read like an open book. For he was Auron: the man whose shameful secrets were hidden beneath his fierce and menacing exterior. The man whose demons haunted him every moment of his waking and sleeping hours. Demons, whose bloodthirsty voices would scream for vengeance. His soul was tainted with the blood of hundreds. He would never be free of his past.

* * *

Hours later, after refilling the tub with scalding hot water numerous times, Rikku emerged from the bathtub, wrapping her raw body in a thick, fluffy, red towel that had been set aside for this purpose. Whilst her body was pristine from its thorough cleaning, Rikku was not completely satisfied with its cleanliness despite scrubbing her skin three more times. She doubted that she would ever feel completely clean again.

She sighed, raking her fingernails over her skin. Standing on tip-toe, Rikku peered into the mirror that hung a little lop-sided over the sink. Her damp, golden hair tumbled over her shoulders, seeming to pale the sun itself in comparison. She wrinkled her little nose at the knots that had formed in her hair, in the wrinkles that decorated the delicate palms of her hands from being soaked in the water for so long. So many flaws adorning her body: from the scars that frequented her sun-kissed skin from working with metal as far back as she could remember to the black swirl that repulsed Spirans when they met her haunting, emerald gaze. Yet men seemed to take great delight in her body: ravage and defile it and leave her reduced to less than nothing. They did not care that she was Al Bhed. She was simply easy prey whose body they would willingly lose themselves in whilst she tried to imagine that this was not her body. Tried to pretend that this callous, heinous act was not being committed. Was not happening to her. She would try to think of death, knowing that it would be her only escape.

The reflection of her jade, swirled eyes seemed to taunt her. Narrowing as they regarded the tortured soul who gazed helplessly back at the poor creature whose hollow shell she inhabited. This was not her body. This could not be her mind. Where had Rikku gone? Rikku could have stopped her captors' torment without hesitation. Rikku could have torn the countless men who had ravaged her unwilling body limb from limb without an ounce of guilt or remorse. This weak body that she possessed did not belong to her. It mocked her; this siren's body that seemed to scream out that she was an easy target to empty their lust-ridden bodies into. This wasn't her. Not this pitiful, worthless girl.

In the haze that clouded Rikku's mind of all reason, her fisted hand seemed to stretch out with tremendous force of its own accord and impacted with the mirror. The glass broke, shattering into tiny pieces. Minute shards pierced her flesh, the delicate skin of her hand tainted with the rivulets of blood that ran down over her wrist and arm.

She fell to the floor sobbing, cradling her injured hand tightly against her chest, curling up into the smallest of balls in the middle of the floor. She rocked herself gently, mourning for the innocence that had been lost and the bright, cheerful girl who had died with it.

* * *

Auron paused outside the door which lead to the sanctuary of his home. He struggled to withdraw the key from the pocket of his trousers whilst attempting to balance several large, heavy bags in his possession. Finally accomplishing the task, he set the key in the lock of the door and gave it a sharp twist, finally gaining access to his home.

Complete silence greeted his ears. But to him, the silence did not feel right. His sharp senses told him that there was something very amiss. He could almost taste the misery that salted the still air. It deeply troubled his heart. A heart, which he thought had been long devoid of feeling and emotion. It did not rest well with him. Setting down the bags, he closed the door securely behind him, locking it once more. "Rikku?" he called tentatively. There was something very wrong and the silence seemed to intensify. Its presence was almost suffocating. Auron frowned, his large strides carrying him effortlessly through his small house. The sitting room and bedroom were both completely devoid of human presence. He turned his attention to the bathroom, where he could still see the steam billowing in dreamy swirls from under the door. He had been a religious man once and since that fateful day, had never uttered a single prayer. But now, he prayed to whatever deity may be listening that Rikku had not drowned herself in the bathtub.

The door whispered open at his touch. Auron was immediately confronted with what had once been a fully functioning mirror positioned haphazardly above the sink. The warrior usually avoided the looking glass at all costs. Mirrors disturbed him: he did not appreciate seeing the monster he had become rather than the man that he once was. Peering into the broken mirror, Auron attempted to discern his reflection in the kaleidoscope of shattered glass. Even though he held no love for the mirror, he liked it even less now than he did before. It seemed to clearly reflect the cracks and fissures that he knew patterned his body. They ran deep, carving into his very soul, as broken and irreparable as the mirror before him.

Tearing his copper eye away from the sight, his gaze was drawn to the pitiful figure lying huddled on the floor. The soft, red towel that Rikku had draped around her body, dwarfing her tiny frame, was stained darker with a substance that looked suspiciously like blood. Her eyes were sealed shut, the hint of tears glistening beneath the long lashes, lulled to sleep by misery. He manoeuvred Rikku's injured hand from where it lay curled protectively against the sleeping girl's chest. Blood, misery, pain. Both of their lives seemed to be steeped in these three factors. He rose from the young Al Bhed's side, setting the limb down carefully before rummaging in the nearby medicine cabinet, extracting a roll of bandages, scissors, tweezers and a little bottle of iodine. Carrying these to the bedroom, he returned for Rikku momentarily, stooping to scoop her into his arms before setting her down upon the large bed that graced his simple bedroom. Perching his muscular form awkwardly upon the edge of the mattress, Auron began the arduous task of removing the shards of glass from Rikku's hand, a small grimace etching his weathered face as the blood flowed freely once more. Cleaning the wound thoroughly, Rikku's hand was swathed in clean bandages. Satisfied with his work, Auron retrieved a clean shirt from his dresser, clothing Rikku in it. He hesitated, his arm outstretched, before running it once over her sleeping face.

Heaving a quiet sigh, Auron ran a coarse hand distractedly through the soft, salt and pepper hair that crowned his head. He wished that the girl could have remained innocent and pure, instead of being subjected to this miserable life that had been thrust upon her. He hoped that in time, her broken heart would begin to mend. But Auron knew that his own broken heart could never be repaired. He knew that Rikku could not be surrendered back into the loving embrace of her family until she had healed. But how could he help her heal when he could not rid himself of the pain that wracked his very soul? For he was Auron: cold, selfish Auron that cast a blind eye to the woes of the world. Auron who longed for comfort, longed to lose himself and escape from the bitter harshness of reality. His thoughts turned longingly to his precious jug of sake that awaited him in the solace of his sitting room, the warm alcohol comforting him like a lover's caress to his lonely mind.

He rose from the mattress, pulling the covers up around the angelic figure who lay in his bed. Making to leave, Auron started towards the door, but was halted by a timid hand reaching out to touch his arm. Startled, Auron turned sharply, Rikku's hand falling and drawing back to her chest, an alarmed look upon her face. Auron's face softened immediately. "I apologise," he murmured, resuming his seated position beside the girl on the bed.

Rikku nodded, her demeanour relaxing visibly. "Stay, Auron?"

He hesitated at her request, his eyes narrowing behind the dark shades of his glasses. What was her motive? No one in living memory had asked that of him before. Rikku touched his hand hesitantly. "Please? I don't want to be alone."

Relaxing, Auron nodded once, shifting his frame to lie upon the bed, his arms stretched behind him to support his head. The warrior could feel Rikku's warm presence beside him. He could taste her fear in the air. Tentatively, Rikku shuffled closer to Auron's body, leaning her forehead against the bare skin of his shoulder, flinching involuntarily when his arm moved to curl around her waist. Cursing the men of her past and desiring nothing more than to slice the brothel owner into several miserable pieces, Auron stroked the soft skin of Rikku's back through the material of the shirt that she wore in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. Rikku curled against him, moulding her body against his side. Against his will, Auron felt his eye sliding shut, relishing in the warmth that trickled into his consciousness. "Thank you," he heard Rikku murmur, her voice muffled. Auron said nothing, Rikku's gentle breathing lulling him into the cradle of sleep. The wind whispered in through the open window, ghosting over Auron's face and rustling through his hair like invisible fingers. He sighed softly, his fingers continuing to caress the contour of Rikku's back as sleep finally overcame him. Auron's free arm pulled the sleeping girl securely into his embrace and he buried his weary face into the sweet-smelling tresses of her sun-kissed hair, the world lapsing into the sweet escape of nothingness.


	6. Chapter Six

To Zanarkand

By Tari

**Chapter Six. Getting into seriously big numbers now. ;)**

**Thank you to the lovely Gining, Bonzai's Crazy Eyes and TragicBlackButterfly for their kind reviews of Chapter Five.**

**Warning: this chapter contains some mild sexual content. Do not like, do not read. Our favourite warrior in red has his desires too.**

**Disclaimer: Tari does not own Final Fantasy X. I do not own Boyce Avenue either. But how I wish I did. *Dirty thoughts.* I also do not own Blue, my friend does. In r/l, she's an incredibly sweet thing, but to have her jumping into bed with you first thing in the morning to wake you up is a nightmare in its own. :P

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Emitting a soft groan of defiance, wakefulness tugged mercilessly at the corners of Auron's mind as consciousness sought to overpower the warrior, dragging his unwilling body from the realms of slumber. Passing a hand across the plains of his face, Auron raised his protesting head from the soft, feather pillow that had nestled him with tremendous effort, every muscle of his weary body screaming its disapproval. The moonlight that filtered in through the open window, bathing the room in its ethereal glow and blanching the peaceful interior in its milky fervour, greatly surprised Auron, who had unknowingly slept the better part of the day away. The soft waves of moonlight accentuated the sleeping features of the girl pillowed against his sleep-heavy body, the warm breath ghosting from her lips and drifting dreamily over the bare skin of Auron's shoulder, sending goose bumps along Auron's spine and causing him to shiver at the unfamiliar sensation. He sighed, attempting to retrieve his muscular arm from where it remained trapped beneath Rikku's slumbering form, but to no avail. Promptly deeming his half-hearted effort futile, Auron supposed that he could allow this façade to continue for a few blissful moments longer.

He could not recall the last time that he had been… Content. Even to his sleep-clouded mind, the word seemed utterly foreign to him. He sincerely doubted that he had ever experienced this peculiar emotion in his godforsaken life. He could even venture so far as to suppose that he could grow accustomed to feeling… Content. But as the sweet torture of reality seemed to seep further into the walls of Auron's befuddled consciousness, he remembered that he was Auron: the man whose demons ensured that the only emotions that he experienced were torment and pain. Auron who pushed away others and sought bitter solace within the turmoil of his own mind. Auron, whose companionship was craved by no one, leaving him to drown in his own misery and despair.

Fighting the demons that taunted him in his sleeping and waking hours, it was only then that he realised the absence of his nightmares. His gaze fell to its cause: the young woman who slept soundly in the warrior's powerful embrace, unafraid of the man that shared his bed to her whose very presence was tainted with sin and suffering. He could not recall the last time that a woman had willingly shared his bed, her intentions as innocent and pure as Auron surely knew Rikku's heart to be. He knew that Rikku would not use him to suit her own secret, selfish purposes.

No, the angel whose hair was touched by the light of the stars was entirely selfless. Rikku's lithe body tensed in her broken sleep, the slightest of frowns playing upon her face as a dream caused her trouble and pain. She whimpered, crying out against the demons that haunted her sleep, taunting her with their undisguised malice and tearing eagerly at the fragile domains of Rikku's vulnerable mind, forcing the girl to recall every last moment of helplessness. Despair. Pain. Misery. The tears spilled from beneath Rikku's thick eyelashes, still trapped within the sub consciousness of her mind.

Running a coarse hand through the girl's star-kissed hair, Rikku quietened at his touch, her small, unblemished hands reaching out to grasp the soft folds of his undershirt tightly. Auron froze as the girl undoubtedly embraced him. His eye widened, his mind screaming out to the warrior to push her away, to deny her the comfort that he himself so yearned for. She would hurt him; she would carve her name deep into the chambers of his heart and leave him with less than nothing and the hint of golden hair and a broken smile.

But Auron knew that Rikku was not capable of hurting him; she had experienced pain that had burned through her very soul, licking at her heart in a fit of fury and flame. He knew that she was unwilling to bestow hurt upon anyway. Besides, Auron's own soul was broken far beyond repair. His shattered heart would not withstand another devastating blow. A blow which would not come from the beauty that slept peacefully now in the safety of his embrace.

No woman had ever sought comfort in him before. Many had lusted after the warrior's powerful body and in lust-filled moments of shame and weakness, he had succumbed to their selfish desires. And after these long, carefree nights of fumbled kisses, sated hunger and breathless exhaustion, the vicious circle of lust, desire and need continued, as endless and insufferable as the spiralled, emerald eyes of the Al Bhed who shared his bed. The swirls of the Al Bhed eyes that reflected Spira's endless pain and suffering.

He ran a surprisingly gentle hand through he flowing locks of Rikku's golden hair, drawing a sharp intake of breath as she nuzzled her cheek into the palm of Auron's hand. He longed to make this little nymph his own. He longed to taste the forbidden fruit of her mouth. He longed to feel her naked body pressed intimately against his. To hear her moans of pleasure and the chanting of his name in the throes of pure, adultered ecstasy. He longed to surrender his deepest desires within the hidden confines of her body. Auron groaned as Rikku shifted pleasurably beside him, her action unconscious as she slept on. Struggling to regain control of his own body, Auron gripped the coverlets tightly, the knuckles of his fisted hand turning white at the exerted pressure.

Rikku turned in her sleep, her back pressed firmly against the full length of the warrior's body. Auron closed his eye, resisting the urge to smooth his hand over the soft skin of her flawless thigh. His fingers pressing briefly into the flesh of Rikku's leg, he buried his nose into the shining locks of her hair and deeply inhaled her captivating scent.

Cursing whatever deity that was testing his steel resolve, Auron clambered awkwardly out of the warm, inviting bed, thinking longingly of privacy and a long, cool bath.

* * *

Rikku was awoken rudely from her sleep not long afterwards by an insistent pounding upon the solid timbre of Auron's door. Her injured hand throbbing with pain was causing her discomfort and the little Al Bhed winced as she threw her weight onto both hands to prop her body up in bed. The knocking increased in ferocity and Rikku wondered if the door still stood on its hinges.

She gathered the coverlets around her, pulling them to chest-height as footsteps echoed throughout the house, causing Rikku to squeak in fright as she recalled the crushing fear that awoke in her as she recalled her prison where footsteps and knocking would result in revulsion and agony. The humiliation that wracked her trapped body as countless men ravaged it.

Rikku almost jumped out of her skin as Auron's greying head appeared around the door, leading to the bedroom, a frown marring his face as he observed Rikku's frightened face. Opening his mouth to speak, he was rudely interrupted as the visitor still outside banged upon the door in what had to be the loudest possible way yet. Looking incredibly angry, Auron cursed under his breath. Rikku heard him storm his way to the door and almost rip it clean off its hinges in his ire.

But Rikku did not hear Auron chastise his incredibly rude guest as, in that moment, a huge, furry mass clambered eagerly into bed with her, attempting to clamber over the terrified girl and lick her face.

Rikku proceeded to do the only thing that she could think of. She screamed.

Auron rushed into the room, his sword drawn. It was immediately lowered as he realised what had caused the commotion. Striding forward, he approached the bed and hooking his finger beneath the dog's collar, calmly dragged the beast promptly away from the terrified girl.

"Auron, what the hell is that thing?" Rikku whimpered, her finger outstretched and pointing towards the dog whose long, fluffy tail wagged erratically as it stood on its hind legs, eagerly anticipating attention from Auron.

Auron frowned, ignoring the furry bundle of energy as he regarded Rikku incredulously. "You have never seen a dog before?"

"Yeah, my mum told me to bring Blue here 'cause she tried to eat the cat again," chimed a completely new voice and afraid of the stranger, Rikku pulled the coverlets up to her nose, shielding her almost entirely from view.

A blonde-haired boy, no older than ten and still wearing water-logged Blitzball overalls, appeared from beneath Auron's elbow, his piercing, blue eyes alight with curiosity as he regarded Rikku.

"What the hell's up with her?" He paused, his head cocked to the side as he regarded the girl. "And why is she in your bed?"

What little could be seen of Rikku's face turned promptly crimson.

"Mind your manners boy!" barked Auron unexpectedly, causing both boy and girl to jump in alarm.

"Well, sor-ee," came the sarcastic reply, followed by a roll of ocean-blue eyes. The boy muttered promptly under his breath. Auron ignored him.

"Rikku, this is Tidus. Tidus, this is my… friend. Her name is Rikku."

Tidus wrinkled his nose before turning to Auron and attempting to peer into the warrior's face from the incredible distance of height that existed between man and boy. "I didn't know you had friends."

Auron sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Your father has been teaching you sarcasm."

A look of confusion spread quickly over the golden skin of Tidus' youthful face. "What's sarcasm?"

Auron shook his head, a persistent ache developing behind his eye.

"He's… not your son?" Rikku managed to squeak, her gaze shifting between the two males. Blue ran in impatient circles around their feet, silently demanding attention.

Tidus pulled a face. "Nah, course not! He's just Auron." A look of annoyance twisted his soft features and he hit Auron lightly on the arm. "Hey, why didn't you come to my practise?"

The warrior ran a hand through his salt and peppered hair, cursing himself mentally. "I apologise. It slipped my mind."

Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. So, is Rikku the reason you never came to watch me play?" the sunny child asked perceptively, eyeing the girl who had lowered the covers when she deemed Tidus not to be a threat and revealing the borrowed shirt that Auron had clothed her in. A blush promptly stole over her cheeks once more, staining them red as she lowered her face in embarrassment. Auron coughed, uncomfortable with the boy's observation. He was spared from answering the boy's probing question as a ringing crash resonated from the sitting room, indicating Blue, impatient from the lack of attention, wreaking havoc upon the objects and furnishings there.

Cursing the beast beyond oblivion, Auron left the room, his eye twitching uncontrollably, his hand straying to the hilt of his sword as he sought out the fur-covered nuisance that was no doubt tearing his house apart. Tidus rolled his eyes, following Auron from the room to ensure that the warrior did not murder his pet in a blind rage.

The vivid blush disappearing and the hue of her skin returning to its natural colour, Rikku twisted the silky material of the coverlets between her fingers. She wondered who this child was who, despite his gruff exterior, Auron appeared to be fond of. Rikku had no experience with children. She herself had been the last child born to the close-knit community. The Al Bhed chose not to bear young into this spiteful world. Spira, the never-ending spiral of pain, misery and despair. The outcast community did not want their children exposed to the cruel world in which they live and chose not to breed altogether.

She did not want to taint Tidus with her presence. The child still maintained the pure, unblemished innocence that only a child, blissfully ignorant of the horrors of the world, could possess. She did not want to drag Tidus into the dark, dangerous realms of her tortured existence. She did not want to ruin the happy years of his childhood by exposing the brutal, horrific secrets that Zanarkand housed within her.

"Blue's probably hungry!" she heard Tidus exclaim from the direction of the sitting room. "She really likes steak."

"The dog will eat food of its own kind," was Auron's reply. "… Does she squat often?"

"Only when she needs to pee," retorted Tidus helpfully as Blue decided that the plant which resided in the corner of the sitting room needed watering.

"I will not have that accursed thing in my house!" thundered Auron, gesturing to the dog that was not chewing contentedly at the corner of the threadbare rug.

"But what can I do with her?" Tidus whined. "Mum won't have her at home and I can't put her out on the street."

"And Rikku is terrified of her."

Tears pricked at the corners of Tidus' eyes and Auron groaned. Ten years of living with his steel-willed father and still the boy was a cry baby. But tears had always been his undoing and Auron sighed. "Fine, the dog stays. But you need to teach it some manners. And it stays outside."

"But what if it rains? Blue will need a kennel to live in," reasoned Tidus.

"You will help me build one. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, starved!"

"Very well, Can you prepare vegetables without harming yourself?" Auron seriously doubted this.

"Yeah, course!" came Tidus' nonchalant reply, offering him a wide smile.

Auron nodded, despite knowing that he would be tending the boy's cuts later on. But he had to learn. "Very well. You can prepare those," he said, indicating the bags by the door which contained fresh vegetables that he had purchased from the marketplace that very morning.

Tidus nodded, leaving the kitchen to retrieve the bag. As the boy turned to wander back into the kitchen, he turned to see Rikku watching him silently from behind the sanctuary of the solid, bedroom door, offering Tidus a timid smile before shutting the door.

"She's weird," Tidus immediately declared to Auron, shrugging as he tossed the vegetables carelessly into the sink. "Where did you get her from?"

Auron offered him no reply. But the boy, obviously accustomed to his mentor's equally strange behaviour, did not pester him for an answer to his question but instead, retrieved an incredibly sharp knife from the cutlery drawer. Auron winced. "Be careful," he warned. "Your mother will not be pleased if you lose a finger."

"I'll be careful," Tidus promised, his tongue poking between his teeth as he concentrated solely on his task, ignoring Blue who sat patiently at her master's feet, anticipating dropped food.

With a last glance at the boy, quickly counting his fingers, Auron retrieved a package from beside the door and with disguised amusement, perceived the irony of the situation as he knocked at the door leading to his own bedroom.

Rikku opened the door slowly, her emerald, spiralled eyes appearing through the briefest whisper of a gap. They shone softly in the darkness of the room as the briefest hint of moonlight touched them. She offered Auron a small smile, though he knew that it had taken her a lot of effort to put it there.

She opened the door fully, her tiny frame drowned by Auron's borrowed shirt. Rikku stepped forward, remaining silent, her emerald eyes glowing softly in the darkness of the room as Auron attempted to manoeuvre his solid frame through the narrow doorway. He deposited his bundle upon the bed, unwrapping the delicate tissue paper to reveal a variety of clothes in Rikku's size: sleeveless shirts and small shorts that he knew she would be accustomed to wearing in the scorching sands of the Bikanel desert. There were also delicate, long-sleeved shirts that would frame her body perfectly without being indecent; trousers that were made of a soft and yet slightly rough material that Auron explained were made of denim as he regarded Rikku's confused expression. He shifted through the bundle, depositing the clothes on the bed to reveal several pairs of shoes underneath that would adorn her feet. Rikku reached out to run her fingers over the material of an exquisite, lilac-coloured shirt, marvelling at the craftsmanship and silk-like feeling of the material against her skin. Belonging to a race who delighted in creating and building, she had been taught to admire and appreciate the crafts of others.

A sharp pain ricocheted through her injured hand, causing her to hiss sharply and cradle the appendage against her chest. Auron frowned, suddenly remembering that he had to confront the girl about the incident with the mirror, making a mental note to do so when the boy was asleep.

"We will… talk. Later," Auron told Rikku, gesturing to her injured hand. "Dinner will be ready soon. You may join us when you are dressed."

Auron turned on his heel to leave the room, stopping only when he heard Rikku's hesitant voice. "Thank you."

Auron turned, his lifting his face to meet Rikku's unsteady gaze. He knew that she was not only thanking him for the new attire but for everything that had occurred. He could see her unspoken gratitude written in the depths of her eyes: rescuing her, caring for her so diligently and offering her protection and trust. He knew that for once in his godforsaken life, he had done the right thing. But he wondered just how many would have done the same, given this situation. Would they simply have overlooked the grief-stricken girl and left her to smoulder in misery?

He could not bear to think of the answer.

An almighty crash sounded from the direction of the kitchen and Auron cursed under his breath, leaving the room without soundlessly as he went to find the boy who was demolishing his home single-handedly.


End file.
